Gomenasai
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Por todas as minhas escolhas erradas... Por ter te machucado e te ferido... Por ter destruído nosso futuro próspero e feliz... É tarde demais, mas tudo que posso dizer agora é... Gomenasai. *Sasuke POV* Fic feita em comemoração aos 10 anos de Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** Felizmente ou infelizmente Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Masashi Kishimotto ou melhor dizendo Kishimotto-killer ¬¬ Se ele não quisesse certos personagens eu aceitava de bom grado – leia-se o Itachi e o Kakashi.

A fic foi feita em comemoração aos 10 anos de Naruto organizado pelo NarutoProject. Tinha que fazer uma fic baseada numa das 44 capas de Naruto. Acabei escolhendo a 44. Ela olhava para mim, eu para ela e não vinha idéia até que analisando a expressão do Sasuke que parecia demonstrar dor e solidão. Nascia ai a idéia de fazer um relato da vida do Sasuke. Não sei se vão aceitar ainda mais por ser uma song-fic e ter hentai no meio, mas foi feita de coração.

Enfim, boa leitura a todos. Ah, a fic é narrado pelo Sasuke-kun.

**Mini-Dicionário**

kaa-san – mãe

otou-san – pai

nii-chan – irmão mais velhos

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

otouto – irmão mais novo

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

gennin – ninja iniciante

dobe – lanterninha

sensei – mestre

chunnin – posto intermediário

sannin – ninja lendário

arigatou – obrigado

gomenasai – desculpe-me

hebi – serpente

genjutsu – arte ninja de ilusão

taijutsu – arte ninja de combate corpo-a-corpo

ninjutsu – arte ninja de técnica e jutsus

shinobi – o memso que ninja

Mangekyou Sharingan – 4º nível do sharingan

Fuumetsu Mangekyou – 5º nível do sharingan

Tsukuyomi – primeira técnica do Mangekyou

Goukakyuu – jutsu bola de fogo

Amaterasu – segunda técnica do Mangekyou

Kawarimi no Jutsu – jutsu de substituição

Gouryuuka – dragões de fogo

Chidori – literalmente, mil pássaros

Susanowo – terceira técnica do Mangekyou

Totsuka – item místico do Susanowo

Yata – outro item místico do Susanowo

-kun – tratamente carinhoso próprio para meninos

taka – falcão

Kumogakure – vila oculta da Nuvem

hachibi – oito caudas

kyuubi – nove caudas

-san – usado quando não se tem muita intimidade

Iwa – vila oculta da Pedra

hentai – pervertido

kuso – droga

kunoichi – ninja mulher

kami-sama – deus em japonês

baka – idiota

aishiteru – eu te amo

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Hoje estou preso. Fruto dos meus erros passados. A solidão me persegue dia e noite, nem o fim de minha vingança preencheu meu vazio existencial. Meu nome? Não importa agora. Vou-lhes contar minha triste história nessas páginas de papel. O tempo não pode apagar o que está escrito. Talvez seja melhor se sentar. É uma longa história.

Tudo começou a muito tempo atrás quando eu era uma simples criança. Nunca fui expansivo e social, mas era amado e feliz. Tinha uma kaa-san* maravilhosa, um otou-san* que eu gostava e um nii-chan* que eu amava e admirava. Tudo que eu queria era ser como ele algum dia.

Treinava todos os dias para ficar mais forte. Alguns desses dias meu ocupado irmão me ajudava. Nessa época ele já tinha ingressado na ANBU, a elite shinobi* da vila. Apesar de amar o meu irmão eu sempre senti inveja dele, todas as atenções sempre estiveram voltadas para ele. Itachi sempre fora o orgulho de nosso pai.

Eu só treinava para algum dia chegar ao nível dele. Mas tudo começou a desandar. O estopim foi a morte de Shisui, o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Itachi o havia matado embora eu não soubesse disso na época. Foi ai que comecei a perdê-lo. Ele estava chateado com o clã, com nosso pai, acho que até com o mundo shinobi.

Já está cansado? Eu não falei que seria agradável. Preciso falar tudo isso para que entendam minhas escolhas, erradas mais ainda sim são minhas.

Tinha apenas oito anos de idade quando meu inferno pessoal começou. Estava voltando da academia ninja quando havia chegado a casa. Encontrei minha kaa-san e meu otou-san estendidos no chão. Lembro-me de ter perdido o chão. Uma leve esperança surgiu ao perceber que ainda tinha meu nii-chan. Não durou nem dois segundos para que ela também ruísse. Fora ele que os havia matado. Fiquei estático sem saber o que fazer, que rumo tomar. Foi Itachi que me deu a solução. Irônico não? Otouto* tolo... Se quiser me matar... Me amaldiçoe! Me odeie! E viva uma vida longa e repugnante. Fuja... Fuja... E agarre a sua desprezível vida. E, algum dia, quando você tiver os mesmos "olhos" que eu tenho... Venha atrás de mim.

Acabei realmente escolhendo esse caminho. Na época, o desejo de vingança era a única coisa que preenchia meu vazio e amenizava a solidão a qual eu fui obrigado a conviver por anos.

Sarutobi, o hogake* na época, deu-me um novo lar. Ele disse que era para eu esquecer as tristes lembranças que o distrito Uchiha carregava. O que ele não sabia era que todo dia, após cada exaustivo treinamento, eu passava por lá. Foi o meio que encontrei para nunca desistir da minha vingança.

O destino parecia querer me testar. Aos 12 anos de idade tornei-me um gennin* como todos da minha turma. Seriamos divididos em grupos de três estudantes. Lembro de ter ficado aborrecido. Os outros dois panacas só iriam me atrapalhar. Seus nomes? Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura. Ironicamente os dois foram as únicas pessoas que trouxeram um pouco de cor a minha vida repleta de trevas.

Naruto era o dobe* da sala. Todavia cresceu e amadureceu rapidamente. Apesar de ser ófão ele não se entregou e lutou por seus sonhos. Formávamos uma dupla incrível mesmo sendo rivais. Lembro-me da nossa batalha contra Zabuza. Sem falar uma única palavra conseguimos executar o plano e salvar nosso sensei*. Ele tornou-se um grande shinobi.

Haruno Sakura é a típica adolescente mimada e fútil. Ela dizia que me amava e eu achava que era só uma apaixonite de adolescente. Quantas vezes não feri seus sentimentos por causa disso. Arrependo-me amargamente até hoje.

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eu não fosse um adolescente mimado e arrogante que achava que não precisava de nada nem de ninguém para cumprir meus objetivos.

Vocês me chamariam de arrogante, canalha e estúpido, certo? Não era tão estúpido quanto parecia.

Eu sentia algo pela Sakura, mas não sabia definir nem decifrar esse sentimento. Inscrevemos-nos no exame chunnin*. Ela estava insegura no começo, como se achasse que não era capaz, afinal nunca a deixávamos lutar de verdade com medo de machucá-la. Tinha o dever de levantar a auto-estima dela. Eu devia isso.

Passamos brilhantemente pela primeira fase. A segunda foi a mais difícil delas. Orochimaru queria meus poderes e me deu um selo que aumentava meu chakra drasticamente. Fora minha irritante que me salvou naquela ocasião. Mesmo ferida e machucada ela ainda encontrou forças para correr ao meu encontro e me parar.

Foi ai que percebi o perigo que ela representava em meus planos. Conseguiu me parar quando ninguém mais conseguiu. Ela acalentava meu coração. Trazia calor e tranqüilidade.

**What I thought wasn't mine, in the light  
**[O que eu pensei que não era meu, na luz]

**Was one of a kind, a precious pearl**  
[Era único, uma pérola preciosa]

Mesmo com o selo amaldiçoado ardendo dolorosamente eu continuei em frente. Não podia desistir agora. Minha irritante, como sempre, entendeu a situação sem que eu precisasse falar algo. Não poderia deixá-la atrapalhar meus planos. Fui grosso novamente, contudo fiz questão de explicar minha atitude.

Estava começando a me importar com ela, com o que falava, com o que ela sentia... Um pouco tarde demais admito, todavia era melhor que nunca. Sakura estava se mostrando muito mais maduras que as restantes das garotas que corriam atrás de mim. Dava para perceber que ela me amava de verdade.

Enfrentamos Gaara juntos, quase juntos. Naruto e eu porque aquele monstro prendeu Sakura com sua areia, minha Sakura. Fiquei com muita raiva no momento. Tudo que eu queria era tirar minha rosada de lá, o mais rápido possível, entretanto Naruto foi mais eficiente que eu. Estava com raiva de mim mesmo. Se não havia conseguido derrotá-lo como esperava derrotar meu fantástico irmão?

Fiquei tempos pensando nisso até que o sannin* das cobras abriu um novo caminho para mim. Ele queria que eu me juntasse ao seu time e mandou seus ninjas trás de mim para tentar convencer-me. Não foi a luta em si que me convenceu e sim sua conversa. Que eu poderia obter mais poder do que já tinha.

Como já dissera a vingança era a única coisa na minha mente. Tomei minha decisão. Eu iria para Oto com o quarteto do som. Só não esperava encontrar Sakura na saída da vila, a minha espera.

Sabia muito bem o perigo que aquele encontro representava e também sabia para que ela tinha vindo – parar-me.

Lembro-me de ter ferido seus sentimentos, de tê-la chamado de irritante. Ela estava chorando e isso me cortava o coração. Recebi uma linda declaração, não só isso, uma oferta de auxílio. Minha vingança contra os meus bons princípios. A vingança prevaleceu. Sussurrei um "Arigatou*" e a fiz desmaiar. Deitei-a no banco e olhei para sua face delicada. Aproximei-me e a beijei. Foi incrível, indescritível... Se soubesse que era tão bom teria feito antes.

Ela nunca soube do beijo nem o que significava aquele arigatou. Não era um simples obrigado. Refleti numa única palavra tudo o que eu nunca consegui traduzir em palavras. Arigatou por existir, por me entender, por me amar, por nunca desistir de mim, por trazer um pouco de cor a essa vida maculada pela escuridão.

Deixei tudo para trás, meus amigos, toda uma vida próspera e feliz. Sabia que nunca reaveria aquilo, aquele carinho. Como tudo em minha vida, eu me arrependi amargamente.

**When I wanted to cry  
**[Quando eu quis chorar]

**I couldn't cause I**  
[Eu não pude, porque]

**Wasn't allowed**  
[Não me foi permitido]

Encontrei os ninjas do som na saída. Seguimos para Oto com alguns contratempos. Enfrentamos ninjas de Konoha, contudo adquiri o segundo nível do selo antes disso. Enfrentei Naruto no Vale do Fim, mesmo lugar onde anos antes Shodaime lutara contra Madara. Era óbvio que eu não sabia disso. Lutamos bravamente e eu quase o matei na tentativa de cortar nossos laços. Estava a um passo de conseguir isso quando me parei. Matá-lo me tornaria igual à Itachi e isso eu não queria. Não queria ter poder me tornando um assassino.

Parti para Oto sem olhar par trás. Meu coração estava despedaçado, todavia minha fisionomia não demonstrava o que realmente se passava em meu interior. Cobrimos o trajeto em poucos dias, afinal Oto fazia fronteira com Konoha.

Quando o sannin das cobras me viu ficou extremamente satisfeito. Eu não era burro, sabia que ele exigiria algo em troca de me treinar e desconfiava que fosse meu corpo, pois havia pesquisado sobre sua vida antes da tentadora proposta.

Treinávamos dia e noite. Ele fez várias experiências com meu corpo e me tornou muito forte, entretanto Orochimaru não sabia disso como também não sabia que eu poderia derrotá-lo.

Reprimi todos os bons sentimentos durante aquele longo treinamento. Nem sabia mais se ainda tinha sentimentos quem dirá bons.

Passei dois anos e meio com aquela cobra repugnante. Você deve estar se perguntando se realmente era necessário. Sim, era. Ele só podia ficar três anos em cada corpo e ele tinha adquirido um pouco tempo antes de eu chegar. Esperei o momento certo para atacar. Já tinha planejado a tempos. Ele não podia executar jutsus e isso facilitou meu ataque. Apreendi o asqueroso sannin em meu próprio corpo e parti para uma nova jornada, encontrar shinobis que ajudassem a executar minha ambição.

**Gomenasai for everything**

[Desculpe-me por tudo]

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

[Desculpe-me, sei que eu te decepcionei]

Eu poderia voltar agora, pagar por meus erros e esperar Itachi me encontrar, mas isso não condizia com o meu caráter. Nunca esperei que meus objetivos se concretizassem por obra do destino. Sempre batalhei para conseguir o que queria, não seria diferente agora.

Desculpa-me Sakura, mas eu não posso voltar, não ainda. Sim, eu pretendia voltar para ela e concretizar meu segundo objetivo. Achava que matando Itachi eu ficaria livre de minha obrigação e poderia tentar ser feliz. Era uma doce ilusão, pena que só ficou na ilusão.

Já tinha escolhido a dedo meus futuros companheiros. Eles eram Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo. Não foi difícil convencer Suigetsu a vir comigo, afinal nosso objetivos se cruzavam. Karin parecia nunca ter visto um homem na vida e se dizia apaixonada por mim. Juugo foi o mais difícil deles, justamente por causa da sua personalidade instável. No fim, eles se tornaram bons companheiros.

A semelhança com o time sete ainda não estava tão acentuada, apesar de Karin me lembrar muito Sakura. A primeiro tinha um belo corpo já formado, cabelos ruivos e o amor imaturo que Sakura tinha por mim quando éramos crianças. Minha irritante tinha mudado muito. Eu a vi pouco tempo antes de derrotar Orochimaru. Ela cresceu, seu corpo começava a ganhar curvas, seu chakra aumentou consideravelmente apesar dela ainda possuir total controle sobre ele.

Era óbvio que eu nuca os abandonei. Continuei obtendo informações sobre eles. Minha irritante estava treinando com a própria hogake e a mesma era Tsunade. Eu não queria ter que lutar contra a rosada. Nosso olhar se cruzou por um breve segundo antes de nos separarmos e sussurrei mesmo que soubesse que ela nunca escutaria.

Gomenasai*... Era pouco e eu sabia disso. Todavia era tudo que eu tinha para oferecer. Desculpas para todo o mal que eu a causei.

Eu e o time Hebi* percorremos um longo caminho. Éramos um grupo silencioso e eu sentia falta dos berros estridentes do dobe. Chegava a ser irônico. Tantas vezes eu reclamei e agora estou aqui com saudade.

Era isso. Saudade... Era isso que eu estava sentindo.

**Gomenasai till the end**

[Desculpe-me até o fim]

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

[Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora]

Itachi... Itachi... A lembrança de meu nii-chan entrou com força em minha mente. Reprimi com força a saudade e concentrei-me em meu objetivo.

Enquanto procurávamos por ele, os treinamentos prosseguiram. Aperfeiçoei meu sharingan e evolui no genjutsu*, pois sabia que essa era a principal arma do meu irmão.

A medida que o terrível encontro se aproximava eu começava a sentir um desconforto batendo em meu peito. Até cheguei a escrever uma carta desculpando-me com eles, Sakura e Naruto, todavia não tive coragem de repassá-la.

Sabia que não acabaria com nossa luta. Algo em minha mente me dizia isso que meu inferno pessoal estava longe de terminar por mais que parecesse o contrário.

Antes de encontrá-lo topei com um akatsuki. Seu nome era Deidara. O loiro não era bom em taijutsu*. Suas táticas concentravam-se unicamente em ninjutsu*, um ninjutsu muito peculiar, devo acrescentar. Meu adversário era um artista além de possuir duas bocas, uma em cada palma da mão. Utilizava argila e a transformava, com o auxílio de chakra e das bocas, em pequenos insetos e bombas.

Fora difícil vencê-lo uma vez que ele era imune ao sharingan, acho que um espécime raro devo dizer. Usando a inteligência e meu poder, é claro, eu consegui derrotá-lo.

Eu havia matado um akatsuki. Provei a mim mesmo que era capaz de matá-lo. Tive que usar a Manda para me salvar, pois o shinobi* explodiu tudo. Não me importava de usá-la.

Não tive tempo de recuperar-me totalmente quando apareceu outro akatsuki. Ele disse que me levaria até onde Itachi estava me esperando. Seguimos o shinobi sem contestar. Meu nii-chan me esperava no esconderijo Uchiha, as porta de Konoha. Um lugar um tanto inusitado para uma batalha. Tudo começou ali quando descobri alguns segredos do clã e aparentemente também terminaria ali.

**What I thought wasn't all so innocent**

[O que eu pensei que não era tudo tão inocente]

**Was a delicate doll of porcelain**

[Era uma boneca delicada de porcelana]

Ele estava sentado num pequeno trono. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Os meus repletos de ódio e os dele transbordando a superioridade. No começo nossa batalha foi somente genjutsu. Dois Uchihas extremamente habilidosos naquela arte. Era óbvio que não conseguiria vencê-lo naquelas condições e nem ele a mim. O que eu realmente queria eram informações.

Saber quem era seu cúmplice, porque ele me deixou vivo e porque me mandou ao local de reuniões. Mesmo podendo escapar ele preferiu responder minhas perguntas. Uchiha Madara era o seu nome e ele foi o primeiro Uchiha a despertar o Mangekyou Sharingan*, o mesmo poder que meu nii-chan possuía.

Mas tinha um preço terrível a se pagar. A cegueira, era por isso que ele queria meus olhos. Se os conseguisse ele teria o poder supremo do sharingan: Fuumetsu Mangekyou*. Assim se igualaria a seu mestre. Doía saber que eu era só um instrumento para ele, uma ferramenta de poder.

Meu irmão usou sua primeira técnica. Tsukuyomi* e me mostrou o que pretendia fazer comigo. Era estranho. Eu resisti àquilo com facilidade, parecia que ele realmente não queria me derrotar. Se ele criou meu mundo de ódio porque estava facilitando para meu lado?

- Eu vou transformar essa ilusão em realidade – disse meu irmão e eu tive a certeza que ele não estava usando todo o seu poder.

Queria saber o motivo, mas isso não era o que realmente importava. Era minha vingança, a minha obsessão. Eu esperei por isso a minha vida inteira. Não poderia fraquejar agora. Eu construí minha vida em torno disso. Não poderia deixar estraçalhar em milhares de fragmentos.

**When I wanted to call you**

[Quando eu quis ligar pra você]

**And ask you for help**

[E pedir ajuda]

**I ****stopped myself**

[Eu me parei]

Nossa batalha continuava feroz. Partia meu coração aquela luta. Mesmo sabendo que deveria matá-lo meu coração protestava. Não queria ter que matar o único homem que eu admirei. Mas esse nobre sentimento logo foi reprimido. Eu matei meus princípios e sentimentos há muito tempo.

Usamos nosso melhores jutsus e técnicas. Os dois Goukakyuu* se chocaram no ar, entretanto as chamar negras do Amateratsu* consumiram tudo. Somente consegui escapar por ter usado uma versão alternativa do Kawarimi no Jutsu*. Debaixo da terra eu analisava a situação. Poderia fugir agora e pedir ajuda, pois as minhas chances de derrotá-lo ainda eram pequenas. Repreendi-me mentalmente. Que tipo de ninja era eu que pensaria em fugir de uma luta.

Voltei para a luta com o ânimo renovado. Venceria a qualquer custo. Estávamos quase sem chakra. Precisava encerrar aquela batalha, e rápido, antes que acabasse com o meu. Ele também não agüentaria muito mais. Estava surpreso, eu contastei isso. Acho que nunca esperou que eu fosse tão longe.

Fiz os selos e utilizei o Gouryuuka*, um dos jutsu de fogo. Meu verdadeiro objetivo não era acertar Itachi e sim a atmosfera acima de nós. Rachei o teto com isso e joguei-o para fora. Acabou, pensei. Mas ainda não iria acabar sem antes lhe informar.

- Esse jutsu é como o Amaterasu... Impossível de escapar – corri para fora.

Eu sabia que ele duvidava de minhas palavras. Usei o Chidori* na já carregada atmosfera. Os raios se curvaram ao meu toque e eu os direcionei para meu irmão. O golpe o atingiu em cheio. Aproximei-me para ver se o havia matado. Não havia, ele usou sua última técnica, o Susanowo*.

A prisão que mantinha Orochimaru sobre controle estava ruindo. Mesmo não querendo eu o deixei escapar e lutar contra Itachi, contudo meu irmão o parou e usou o Susanowo. Com o auxílio da mística espada de Totsuka* ele o derrotou e me livrou daquela cobra. Ele nunca mais voltaria.

Entretanto usar o Susanowo exigia muito de meu irmão. Estava acabado e o sangue já escorria de sua boca. Aproveitei a chance e lancei uma kunai em sua direção já que não poderia utilizar chakra por não tê-lo. Falhou. Tentei utilizar o pergaminho onde estavam lacrados kunais. Novamente não deu resultado. Ele estava usando o outro item místico do Susanowo, o espelho de Yata*.

Estava sem chakra. Acabou, eu falhei em minha missão. Estava andando par atrás com ele me seguindo. Foi barrado por uma parede. Meu irmão estava próximo demais e estendeu seus dedos para arrancar meus olhos. O pânico me invadiu. Ao contrário do que imaginava ele pousou os dedos em minha testa, batendo de leve contra ela, o mesmo gesto que costumava fazer quando éramos uma família feliz.

Seus olhos se fecharam, desta vez para sempre. Sua cabeça bateu na parede e seu corpo desabou no chão em seguida. Suspirei aliviado antes de deixar meu corpo se estender ao lado do dele. Tinha acabado. Eu o venci, minha vingança tinha acabado. Finalmente poderia ser feliz. Fechei os olhos e adormeci, acreditando fielmente a essa realidade.

**Gomenasai for everything**

[Desculpe-me por tudo]

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

[Desculpe-me, sei que eu te decepcionei]

Quando abri os olhos estava em um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Não estava mais no distrito Uchiha e sim num lugar sombrio e nada aconchegante.

- Que bom que acordou, Sasuke-kun* – a voz me fez virar.

O dono da voz era um shinobi treinado, com longos cabelos pretos e rosto oculto por uma máscara, bem diferente da que Kakashi usava. Ele se apresentou como Uchiha Madara. Estava surpreso. Então Itachi tinha falado a verdade. Madara realmente estava vivo. Só queria saber por que ele me trouxe até aqui e se realmente era um Uchiha.

A resposta à segunda pergunta foi respondida no instante seguinte. Ele retirou a máscara revelando o sharingan em seus olhos. Assim que os orbes vermelhos se cruzaram senti um formigamento em meu olho esquerdo. No instante seguinte as chamas negras do Amaterasu apareceram no ombro direito dele.

O shinobi repôs a máscara cortando nosso contato visual. Estou desnorteado. Como o Amaterasu surgiu dos meus olhos se eu não possuía o Mangekyou. Madara me disse que precisava contar a verdade sobre meu irmão. Recusei-me a acreditar e até a escutar. Sai de um pesadelo para entrar em outro.

Mesmo a contragosto o shinobi me fez ouvir toda a história. Ele não era um traidor, assassino e obcecado por poder como eu imaginava. Ele era o maior shinobi que eu conheci. Teve que escolher entre sua própria família e toda uma vila. Poucos fariam a escolha que ele fez. Meu irmão só era um ninja cumprindo ordens, ordens do alto escalão de Konoha.

Jurei a mim mesmo que iria vingá-lo. Eu o matei para vingar meu clã, meus pais e descubro que eles tiveram culpa em sua própria morte. Todavia meu irmão era inocente e agora estava morto. Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Tudo que meu irmão queria era que eu fosse feliz e limpasse o nome dos Uchihas. Eu só voltaria a dormir em paz quando matasse os conselheiros de Konoha. Meus objetivos e os de Madara estavam muito ligados, sendo assim resolvi aceitar sua proposta e entrar para a akatsuki.

Sakura estava certa afinal. A vingança não faria ninguém feliz. Pena que descobri isso tarde demais. O que será que ela vai achar quando souber que eu o matei. Provavelmente que eu voltarei. Sinto decepcioná-la irritante, mas eu não posso voltar, não do jeito que você deseja. Quando voltar nós seremos inimigos, eu sei que você se decepcionara, isso eu tenho certeza. Só peço que me desculpe pelo todo o mal que eu vou te causar. Eu pretendo voltar para você.

**Gomenasai till the end**

[Desculpe-me até o fim]

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

[Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora]

A akatsuki me mudou completamente. Tornei-me mais fechado e frio. O time Taka* partiu para Kumogakure* para capturar o Hachibi. Acho que Madara queria testar meu poder, saber se eu honraria o nome Uchiha que carregava.

Eu não pretendia colaborar com seus planos. Dá-lhes o Hachibi* significava deixar o caminho livre para que capturassem a Kyuubi* e isso acarretaria a morte do meu amigo, coisa que não permitiria.

Ele era forte afinal. A batalha não foi nada fácil. Era forte e controlava seu bijuu perfeitamente. Fiquei imaginando como seria se Naruto tivesse todo esse controle. Era um dos mais fortes que eu lutara e olha que nessa conta entravam dois akatsukis. Sorri levemente, ainda não tinha me acostumado com o fato de eu ser um deles agora.

Não havia encontrado um meio de derrotá-lo. Até meus companheiros participaram da luta. Karin e Suigetsu se feriram na batalha. O grupo estava cada vez mais parecido com o time sete. Apesar disso eu não sentia nada por eles além de companheirismo. Eu sentia falta de ter um amigo ao meu lado mesmo que esse fosse o dobe do Naruto. Eu sentia falta de Konoha, do dobe, de Sakura até mesmo da falta de pontualidade de meu ex-sensei. Eu ainda custava a acreditar que tivesse feito laços tão fortes.

Usei o Amaterasu para derrotá-lo. Quando recolhi seu corpo percebi que era só uma imitação. Sorri pelo canto dos lábios e voltei para o país do Rio.

- Sasuke-san* – fora Juugo quem falava – Esse não é o verdadeiro!

- Você se enganou, Sasuke? – debochava Suigetsu.

- Eu sei que esse não é o verdadeiro – dos três Juugo era o que eu mais respeitava – Nunca pretendi colaborar realmente com Madara.

Os três ficaram surpresos. Não, eu não pretendi colaborar com ele. Fiz muitas coisas erradas e ainda faria mais, todavia contribuir com a destruição de Konoha não era uma delas. Já seria difícil meus amigos me perdoarem por tudo que já fiz. Se destruísse seu lar ai mesmo que não teria mais volta. Para que Madara acreditasse, eu precisava mentir para todos e isso incluía o time Taka.

**What I thought was a dream, a mirage**  
[O que eu pensei que era um sonho, uma miragem]  
**Was as real as it seemed, a privilege**  
[Era tão real quanto parecia, um privilégio]

Pain fora incumbido de obter a Kyuubi. Estava com coração na mão e não poderia fazer nada a não ser torcer por Konoha à distância.

Aparentemente deu resultado, pois não demorou muito para que tivéssemos notícias. O akatsuki fora derrotado por ninguém menos que Naruto. Fiquei feliz por ele, embora não pudesse demonstrar. Madara nos mandou a Iwa* em missão. Um lugar um tanto entediante e sem nada para fazer.

Acordei no meio da noite pingando. Tive um sonho hentai*, o que não era do meu feitio. Resolvi dar uma volta antes que meus hormônios começassem a agir e não demoraria muito. Karin era uma opção, contudo não era ela que queria e sim minha irritante. Bufei irritado. A chance de encontrá-la numa floresta nos confins do mundo eram uma em um bilhão.

A sorte estava ao meu lado. Sua silhueta estava recortada contra a luz da lua. Kuso*. Até mesmo em sonhos ela aparecia. Sonhos ou genjutsu? Era real e eu tinha conhecimento disso. Assim que sentiu minha presença ela tentou correr, entretanto eu fui mais rápido que ela e segurei seus pulsos trazendo-a ao encontro de meu corpo.

Não fora a melhor escolha e eu sabia disso. Sentir o corpo dela colado ao meu me trazia lembranças do sonho e isso fez meu corpo esquentar.

Poderia resumir a noite, contudo não farei isso. Foi uma das mais especiais da minha vida. Até hoje relembro os detalhes daquela noite onde todo o meu mundo foi abaixo e descobri novas sensações ao lado dela. Agora voltando à noite em questão...

Já estava perdido só faltava mergulhar de vez na minha doce tentação. Puxei ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. Seu perfume de cerejeira me embriagava e me entontecia.

- Por que, Sasuke-kun?

- Não me faça perguntas para as quais eu não tenho respostas.

- O que você quer? – a cabeça dela estava recostada em meu peito, o que fez meus sentidos vibrarem.

- Você.

Levantei seu queixo e tomei seus lábios. Continuavam com gosto de cereja. Tudo nela exalava a cereja. Minhas mãos subiram um pouco sua blusa deixando a pele exposta. Minhas mãos tocaram automaticamente sua pele. Primeiro acariciando delicadamente depois arranhando a pele com vontade. Ela conteve o gemido quando separei nossos lábios. O sangue corria rápido em minhas veias, todo o meu corpo a desejava ferozmente.

- Posso? – segurava o zíper de sua blusa. Não sabia como consegui refrear meus instintos a essa altura.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu desci o zíper lentamente. Ela não tinha seios fartos e enormes, mas também não eram pequenos. Sorri antes de devorar seu pescoço deixando marcas no mesmo. Descobri que aquele era seu ponto fraco. Ela gemia enquanto eu beijava e mordiscava aquela região. Peguei uma kunai e rasguei as faixas que cobriam seus seios e minhas mãos substituíram as faixas em seguida. Elas trabalhavam no bico do seu seio deixando-o endurecido.

A voz de Suigetsu me fez recuperar parte da razão. Retirei o manto da akatsuki e vesti nela. Peguei sua blusa no chão e logo a peguei no colo.

- O que está fazendo? – sussurrou urgente enquanto o barulho de vozes estava se aproximando.

- Eu quero terminar o que comecei.

Levei-a para uma cabana abandonada que descobri no caminho. Quando chegamos, eu retirei o manto dela e joguei no chão junto com sua blusa. Eu estava mais do que excitado. Voltei a puxá-la para meus braços tomando seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam sobre seu corpo.

Ela sorrira e eu sabia que era porque sentia meu pau entre suas pernas. As mãos dela percorriam meus músculos trabalhados incansavelmente e livrou-se da minha blusa num único puxão. Abri o fecho de sua saia e a mesma caiu rapidamente no chão.

Ela me empurrou para cama e sentou-se em cima da minha cintura fazendo meu pau pulsar dolorosamente. Ela beijou toda a extensão do meu corpo descoberto. Não teria controle das minhas ações se a deixasse continuar.

**When I wanted to tell you**

[Quando eu te quis contar que]

**I made a mistake**

[Cometi um erro]

**I walked away**

[Eu fui embora]

Virei-a na cama ficando por cima. Fui descendo os lábios lentamente, torturando-a a cada minuto. Queria que ela estivesse preparada quando chegasse o momento. Contornei o elástico do short dela, arrancando suspiros. Isso que eu ainda estava brincando com seus seios. Desci o short até metade das coxas junto com sua calcinha. Minhas mãos voaram para seu clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares. Ela não segurava os gemidos agora e seu corpo arqueava sensualmente ao meu toque.

Ela era um vício, uma droga da qual eu não conseguia abandonar. Minha língua substituiu os dedos e retirei completamente suas roupas. Não imaginava que ela se tornaria incrivelmente sedutora. Eu voltei aos seus lábios com o gosto dela impregnado nos meus. As mãos dela foram arranhando minhas costas até chegar ao bumbum e apertar de leve meu pau por cima da calça. Segurei o gemido ao que ela aproveitou para desfazer o laço que prendia minha calça e se desfazer de ambas as peças.

- Sakura, eu...

- Eu quero você, agora.

Eu iria dizer que não tinha nenhum preservativo comigo nem nada que a protegesse. Todavia ela parecia não se importar. Aliás, nem sei como arrumei cabeça para pensar nisso.

- Eu quero você, achei que...

Penetrei-a numa única estocada. Explodiria de tesão se esperasse mais. Ela não esperava tão atitude e deixou um gemido escapar. Não diminui a velocidade, pelo contrário só a aumentei. Sakura me agradeceria mais tarde. Definitivamente minha irritante não estava acostumada a ser possuída daquele jeito. Arranhava minhas costas com vontade enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo.

Sentia que ela estava no auge de suas forças. Seu membro apertava meu pau a cada estocada. Ela chegou ao limite antes de mim. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente relaxado. Vendo-a assim após proporcioná-la um indescritível orgasmo fez com que eu também o alcançasse. Recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam.

- Parece quente – ela comentou do nada. Demorei um segundo para entender ao que ela se referia.

- Já provou? – perguntei maliciosamente.

- Quer me dar o seu?

- Não me provoque – afastei a cabeça ligeiramente do pescoço dela – Ou vou acabar te concedendo o desejo.

- E se eu quiser?

Não resisti e voltei a tomar seus lábios. Sai de dentro dela e me virei na cama fazendo com que ela ficasse por cima. Sakura me olhou interrogativamente sem saber o que fazer. Ordenei que me beijasse e ela obedeceu imediatamente. Os beijos passaram ao meu pescoço e ela logo pegou o ritmo. Sua linda boca trabalhando em meu pau. Se ela não fosse linda, kunoichi* e minha eu diria que tinha jeito para a coisa. Gozei em sua boca e ela engoliu. Cara, ela realmente queria provar. Adormeci envolto no cheiro de cerejeira que ela emanava com a mesma em meus braços.

Deixei-a cuidadosamente em cima da cama e me levantei. O manto da akatsuki foi o primeiro a encontrar meus olhos. Vendo-o a lucidez voltou ao meu interior. Eu precisava cumprir minha vingança, eu devia isso a Itachi. Cortava-me o coração ter que deixá-la ainda mais nessas condições. Estava quase desistindo por ela, mas não poderia. Eu voltarei... Sussurrei em seu ouvido e a abandonei mais uma vez.

**Gomenasai, for everything**

[Desculpe-me por tudo]

**Gomenasai, (gomenasai)**

[Desculpe-me, desculpe-me]

Encontrei o time Taka em seguida. Karin conseguiu novas informações. Os conselheiros de Konoha estava por perto em missão. Era a minha oportunidade. Perguntei a ela quantos quilometros eles distavam de nós. Nem tinha me tocado que Sakura estava por perto.

Encurralamos a velhota primeiro. Ela não era muito boa em luta. Cortei a jugular imediatamente. O segundo também não foi um grande desafio. A esta altura a escolta deles nos rodeou. Ordenei para que não os matasse se fosse possível. Estava quase alcançando o terceiro quanto um vulto entrou em meu campo de visão.

- Deixe que eu... – começou Suigetsu.

- Ela é minha – interrompi – Vai me enfrentar, irritante?

- E se eu dizer que vou? – ela colocou as luvas pretas e posicionou na frente do velho.

- Eu mato qualquer um que entrar em meu caminho.

- Então porque não me matou quando queria te impedir de partir para Oto? Por que não matou o Naruto para conseguir o Mangekyou?

Ela me tirou do sério e fez com que o ódio me cegasse. Eu não me importaria de matá-la. Girei a kunai no ar e usei o Sushin no jutsu para atacá-la. Ela percebeu meu ataque e se desviou utilizando o chakra nos pés e pousou suavemente próximo dali.

A godaime a treinou bem. Ela conseguiu lutar de igual para igual comigo. Uma das únicas por uma acaso. Ela tentou me dar uma rasteria todavia consegui me equilibrar antes de cair totalmente no chão. Uma das pernas flexionadas e com o outro jolho no chão. Sakura estava muito próxima de mim, suas pernas apoiadas no chão, entre as minhas. Ela mantinha uma kunai apontava nas minhas costas e eu apontava uma para seus coração.

- Sasuke-kun – a mão livre tocou meu rosto, acariciando.

As lágrimas já desciam por sua face delidada. Tê-la tão próxima de mim confundia meus sentidos. Segurei seus cabelos rosados e a trouxe para um beijo. Ao mesmo tempo que queria matá-la eu queria beijá-la. Confuso, eu sei. As lágrimas desciam por meu rosto. Eu teria que escolher: ou ela ou minha vingança.

- O que é mais importante para você?

Não me faça essa pergunta. Você pode não gostar da resposta.

- Gomenasai, mas eu fico com a vingaça.

**Gomenasai**

[Desculpe-me,]

**I never needed a friend, like I do now**

[Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como eu preciso agora]

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios antes dela afundar a kunai em minhas costas. Por instinto precionei a minha contra sua pele e cravando-a no coração.

Ela suspirou arqueando o corpo para trás. O choque e surpresa em meus olhos ao mesmo tempo e o sangue dela respingava em minha blusa e seu cheiro chegava aos meu olfato. Que merda eu havia feito. Segurei seu corpo impedindo que ele chegasse ao chão.

- Sakura...

Ela estava morrendo e eu tinha noção disso. Percebi tarde demais sua intenção. Ela não queria me ferir e sim que eu ficasse cego de ódio e a matasse.

- Por quê? – porque se importa tanto? Porque fez isso?

- Aishiteru*, Sasuke-kun – ela respirava com dificuldade ficando mais pálida a cada palavra – Eu não suportaria te perder uma terceira vez.

- Cala a boca, irritante.

Eu a peguei cuidadosamente no colo. Saia cada vez mais sangue do ferimento. Eu não suportaria perdê-la. Não conseguia nem admitir para mim mesmo, mas eu a amava.

- Ela é sua inimiga – esbravejava Karin.

- Me ajude a salvá-la – implorei com as lágrimas escorrendo.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura secou minhas lágrimas com os dedos tremendo.

- Fique quieta, onegai*.

Foi Juugo quem primeiro se mexeu para me ajudar. Ele pegou um pano limpo e precionou contra o ferimento ao mesmo tempo que retirava a kunai. Pelo menos ela parou de perder sangue.

- Você precisa levá-la a um médico. Se quiser eu faço isso – ofereceu-se prestativo.

Só uma pessoa poderia salvá-la e ela estava a quilômetros de distância.

- Tragam Tsunade aqui.

- Você está louco – foi Suigetsu que me repreendeu – Você será preso e condenado.

- Melhor ser preso e condenado do que vê-la morrer em meus braços.

**Gomenasai, I let you down**

[Desculpe-me, eu te decepcionei]  
**Gomenasai, (gomenasai)**

[Desculpe-me, desculpe-me]

Eles correram para Konoha depois disso. Realmente, eu preferia ser preso a vê-la morrer.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não fale, pelo amor de Kami-sama*.

- O que é realmente importante para você? – a voz dela estava mais fraca a cada palavra.

- Você. Agora fique quieta.

- Diga a...

- Acha que eu mentiria agora? Acha que sou um cafajeste, canalha e arrogante? – eu estava recostado a uma árvore, com ela meu colo, pressionando o ferimento em seu peito.

- Não sei.

- Gomenasai?

- Por?

- Por ser um baka*, um otário, por não ter acreditado desde o início que você me amava, por ter te deixado, por ter deixado a vingança me cegar, por ter ferido a única mulher importante para mim...

- Claro, Sasuke-kun – ela sorria apesar da dor – Os humanos erram até mesmo shinobis.

- Você não vai morrer, você não pode... – cansei de tentar impedi-la de falar.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é a única que preenche minha existência vazia.

- Me beije.

Eu obedeci imediatamente. Sabia que aquele seria nosso último beijo. Estava perdendo a mulher que eu amava a cada minuto. Era um beijo doce, calmo e delicado... Queríamos aproveitar a máximo daquele contato. Seriam nossos últimos minutos juntos. Assim que nos separarmos ela sorriu pela última vez e morreu em meus braços.

**Gomenasai till the end**  
[Desculpe-me até o fim]

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

[Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora]

O dia estava amanhecendo. Eu larguei o pano e abracei seu corpo ainda quente. Acabou. Nem mesmo a vingança fazia mais sentido. Eu não teria para quem voltar. Fechei os olhos e esperei que eles voltassem. Nem para aparecer um ninja para me matar agora. Sua pele fria contrastava com a minha quente. Na manhã do segundo dia eles retornaram.

- O que você fez? – a voz da loira transbordava a ódio.

- Agora você é só meu – Karin cantarolava feliz.

Levantei-me da árvore ainda abraçado ao corpo de Sakura. Nada mais importava. Nem a vingança, nem o time Taka e nem mesmo meu destino.

- Eu tinha esperanças que ela agüentasse até você chegar – não precisei completá-la, a loira capturou o resto.

- Você tem noção do que eu vou fazer com você?

- Sinceramente não e pouco me importa.

Todos estavam surpresos e não era para menos. Até mesmo a hogake não esperava essa atitude.

- Vamos, você não deve se ausentar de Konoha.

- Desde quando você me dá ordens?

- Desde que eu tenho informações cruciais sobre a akatsuki.

Ela ficou surpresa, dava para ver em seus olhos. Seguimos para a vila sem maiores confusões. Graça as minhas informações eles conseguiram defender a vila dos ataques e a loira me concedeu um desejo antes de me encarcerar para sempre atrás das grades. Escolhi assistir ao enterro da Sakura e me despedir definitivamente dela, Tsunade bem que tentou me impedir mais nada me deteve. Eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

É claro que ninguém ficou feliz com minha presença ali. Depositei uma sakura sobre seu túmulo, a flor que sempre me lembrava ela. Aishiteru... Sussurrei antes de me deixar encarcerar para sempre.

Não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Doía mais não ter ela ao meu lado do que ficar trancafiado lá. Um dia um dos ANBU's deixou cair uns papéis e uma caneta. Peguei-os e comecei a transportar minhas memórias para lá. Foi o meio que encontrei de passar o tempo e reviver os bons momentos.

Se algum dia alguém ler isso espero que goste. Se me perguntarem se faria tudo diferente a resposta é sim e para começar não teria fugido daqui e teria minha irritante fisicamente ao meu lado.


End file.
